This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices with column circuitry.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with an array of image pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Circuitry is commonly coupled to each pixel column for reading out image signals from the image pixels and supplying bias signals to the image pixels.
Each column of image pixels in the array of image pixels is typically coupled to column readout circuitry for that pixel column. Because the column readout circuitry for each column handles signal readout for many pixels, failure of a particular column readout circuit can result in an unusable image sensor, thereby reducing the percentage yield of viable image sensors in situations in which image sensors are being produced in large numbers.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide imaging devices with improved column circuitry.